Heart Rending
by babybyunsoo
Summary: BABYBYUNSOO IS COMING BACK! Baekhyun menatap pemuda didepannya itu dengan pandangan kecewa dan penasaran. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, semuanya terasa membingungkan. "Dan meninggalkanku sendiri...?". Kris menggeleng pelan dan tak kembali menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. [Ficlet/KrisBaek/BL/EXO's Life]


**Heart Rending**

**Author : babybyunsoo [freydae]**

**Cast : Kris , Baekhyun, Tao**

**Pair : KrisBaek**

**Lenght : Ficlet [2.375W]**

**Rating : T**

**Genre :** Romance, tragedy, sad, angst and etc

**Disclamers **: Jangan tanya lagi dimana saya depet inspirasi kaya gini. Ini draft 3bulan yang lalu, jadi maaf kalo basi. /sigh/

* * *

_Happy Reading, guys^^_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku..."_

.

.

Dia tak pernah menyangka, kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa dia dengar dari sosok tinggi berwajah tampan yang sudah bersamanya hampir 2 tahun. Terlalu menyakitkan, jika setiap hari otaknya harus kembali mengingat wajah itu. Terlalu menyesakkan, jika setiap hari hatinya berteriak meminta separuh jiwanya untuk kembali bersatu agar bisa kembali berdetak.

Terlalu memilukan jika telinganya hanya bisa mendengar dengungan samar dua kalimat manis namun menyesakkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

_Wu Yi Fan. _

.

.

Hanya nama itu yang dia pikirkan setiap detiknya. Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang dari Beijing ke Seoul, Baekhyun tak pernah mengisi otaknya dengan apapun kecuali memori-memori silamnya bersama sosok tinggi itu.

Dia bahkan tak sadar sudah berapa kali dia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya. Semuanya terasa sesak, dia hanya ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan segala sesak didadanya. Tapi seberapa keras dia mencoba, semuanya terasa sulit.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Apa maksud semua ini?"**_

"_**Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan semua ini sekarang."**_

"_**Tapi kenapa?"**_

"_**Karena aku harus pergi."**_

_**Baekhyun menatap pemuda didepannya itu dengan pandangan kecewa dan penasaran. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, semuanya terasa membingungkan. "Dan meninggalkanku sendiri...?"**_

_**Kris menggeleng pelan dan tak kembali menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.**_

* * *

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan dia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Dia tahu, semua ini karena pemuda _itu_ tak hanya pergi meninggalkannya, namun separuh napasnya ikut juga ikut pergi bersamanya.

Tao yang kebetulan duduk disamping Baekhyun, menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu khawatir. Mereka kini berada di van setelah beberapa menit lalu mereka baru sampai di airport setelah perjalan panjang mereka dari Beijing untuk Comeback Showcase pertama EXO.

Tao tahu jelas penyebab utama kenapa Baekhyun seperti ini. Tapi dia hanya tak menyangka, hal itu akan membuat dampak yang begitu besar pada sosok moodmaker itu. Sejak masih didalam airport di Beijing hingga sekarang, Baekhyun terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan sendiri. Tatapannya selalu kosong dan dia selalu linglung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mungkin tidak terlihat jelas ketika jepretan kamera milik fans menyapanya, tapi jika Baekhyun sudah berada didalam ruangan. Termasuk didalam mobil seperti ini, semuanya akan terlihat jelas.

Bahkan terlalu jelas jika Tao harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat Baekhyun yang nampak begitu pucat dan akan pingsan kapan saja.

"Baekhyun-ge, kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak ingin turun?" begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tao, Baekhyun yang berada tepat disamping pintu langsung berhambur keluar dan berlari menju kedalam dorm.

* * *

"_**Apa ini, hyung?"**_

"_**Tentu saja itu gelang, kau tidak melihatnya?"**_

"_**Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi..."**_

"_**Tapi? Kau tidak menyukainya? Hahh... aku tahu, aku memang payah jika harus mencari kado ulang tahun. Bahkan untuk orang yang sangat special seperti dirimu."**_

"_**Tidak, tidak kau tidak payah. Ini indah, hanya saja aku tak mengerti bentuk apa ini?" Baekhyun memutar-mutar mainan perak yang tergantung digelang tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung.**_

"_**Ini bunga Trixy."**_

"_**Trixy?" dia kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menatap Kris yang sudah memasang senyum menawan yang sanggup membuat jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya berterbangan mencari jalan keluar. **_

"_**Benar, Trixy. Kau tahu, Tuhan menciptakan bunga Trixy sebagai bunga pertama didunia." Jelas Kris yang masih ditanggapi ekspresi polos dan kebingungan dari Baekhyun. "Trixy artinya kemurnian dan cinta."**_

"_**Sama sepertimu. Kau begitu murni dan cinta yang kau miliki begitu tulus. Dan hanya seseorang yang sangat beruntung yang bisa memiliki cintamu."**_

"_**Dan orang itu pasti kau." Mendengar jawaban polos dari Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum, Kris mengusak rambut halus milik Baekhyun dan memberi kecupan hangat disana.**_

_**Kedua matanya terpejam seiring aroma harum khas milik Baekhyun masuk ke indra pernapasannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Aku harap orang itu adalah aku.'**_

* * *

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Baekhyun langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan literan air mata yang berjam-jam lalu dia tahan kini tumpah seperti air terjun yang tak pernah surut.

Napasya tersenggal-senggal, seiring suara tangisan mulai menggema di dalam kamarnya.

Dia sudah tak peduli lagi, jika semua member melihat keadaannya yang sehancur ini. Bukankah dia memang sudah hancur bahkan saat Kris memberitahunya jika dia akan pergi. Bukan hanya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi juga pergi meninggalkan grup mereka yang sudah 2tahun lamanya mereka bersama.

Dibalik pikirannya yang kacau, selalu muncul satu kalimat yang mungkin akan selalu membayanginya jika dia tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Kris harus pergi?'_ Bisakah seseorang memberitahu dia alasannya?

-0-

Kenapa dari jutaan peristiwa dan kejadian didalam hidupnya, dia harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyesakkan seperti ini?

Sudah lebih dari 5menit, Tao hanya berdiri diambang pintu dan membiarkan sepasang bola matanya menjadi saksi kehancuran Baekhyun. Setelah merasa tak bisa kuat membiarkan seseorang disana tersiksa seperti itu, dia berniat akan masuk mengahampiri Baekhyun. Tapi belum sampai selangkah terpenuhi, sebuah cengkraman tangan di lengan atasnya menghentikan aksinya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Member tertua itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan Tao harus kembali menelan kekecewaan dan menahan gelojak didadanya saat dia perlahan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membiarkan seseorang didalam sana merasakan kehancurannya sendiri.

Tanpa seseorang yang bisa membagi rasa sakitnya.

* * *

"_**Cincin siapa ini?" gumamnya saat dia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah cincin perak yang tiba-tiba jatuh begitu dia menganggat ransel miliknya dan Kris disaat bersamaan. Baekhyun membolak-balik cincin itu berusaha mengamati sesuatu yang mungkin dia kenali. Tapi tidak, dia sama sekali tidak tahu pemiliknya. 'Apa mungkin ini milik Kris-hyung?'**_

_**Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikiran itu muncul. Sejak kapan seorang Wu Yi Fan memakai sebuah cincin, terlebih cincin ini terlihat seperti...**_

_**Dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang terukir di sisi dalam cincin tersebut. Itu bukan huruf hangul tapi lebih terlihat seperti huruf 'kanji?', entahlah Baekhyun tak terlalu paham dengan hal tersebut. Tapi satu hal lain yang menyita perhatiaannya adalah sebuah ukiran dengan bentuk hati berada di antara dua huruf kanji tersebut.**_

_**Pikirannya langsung buyar dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merampas sesuatu yang dia temukan beberapa menit lalu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya –secara otomatis- karena sosok itu lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dan menemukan Kris sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.**_

"_**Dimana kau menemukan benda ini, baek?" nada bicaranya terlihat sangat serius dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa takut tanpa sadar.**_

"_**A-aku... t-tadi cincin itu tiba-tiba jatuh saat aku mengangkat ransel milikmu." Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seiring perasaan gugup mulai menyelimutinya, berbeda jauh dengan Kris yang langsung bernapas lega dan terlihat memasukkan cincin perak itu kedalam saku celananya.**_

"_**Itu milikmu?"**_

"_**Bukan." Mendapat jawaban singkat seperti itu hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung menatapnya. Menyadari hal itu Kris dengan cepat langsung melanjutkan jawabannya. "Bukan milikku, tapi milik temanku. Yah... temanku." Pemuda jangkung itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan ikut merasa gugup karena Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.**_

"_**Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Mendengar satu kalimat itu langsung membuat kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar dan melupakan masalah cincin tersebut . "Kejutan apa, hyung?"**_

"_**Kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang, itu namanya bukan kejutan." Bibir Baekhyun secara otomatis langsung mem-pout lucu dan Kris hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menerkam bibir menawan itu sekarang.**_

"_**Baik tutup matamu sekarang."**_

"_**Sekarang?"**_

"_**Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kejutan itu sekarang."**_

"_**Baiklah-baiklah." Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung menutup kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat dan menunggu dengan jantung berdebar merasa tak sabar dengan apa yang akan Kris berikan kepadanya.**_

_**Satu detik.**_

_**Dua detik.**_

_**Tiga detik.**_

_**...Tujuh detik.**_

_**Baekhyun berniat ingin membuka matanya karena merasa benar-benar tak sabar dengan kejutan itu, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang langsung membuat kedua matanya melebar sempurna dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kris menciumnya, tepat dibibir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan sebelum pikirannya kembali utuh, kekasihnya itu sudah terlebih dulu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di dekat telinganya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Itu kejutan untukmu, Boixian..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seperti sebuah novel klasik yang memuat banyak kisah tragis. Sepasang bola mata milik seorang pemuda tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menatap pemandangan manis itu dengan tatapan hancur.**_

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tahu, dalam hitungan jam kalian semua harus berhenti menfollow instagram milik Kris. Ini penghianatan, dia bahkan belum meminta persetujuan dengan kita semua."

Lee Seunghwan, salah satu manager EXO beberapa menit lalu datang dan membuat para member berada di situasi yang sulit. Benar, Kris memang tak pernah memberitahu siapapun termasuk manager mereka mengenai gugatan perkara yang dia kirim hari ini di gedung SM.

Sedih, kecewa, marah, dan perasaan kehilangan sama-sama dirasakan oleh semua member. Mereka baru merasakan perasaan bahagia sekaligus bangga, karena bisa menyelesaikan comeback showcase pertama mereka. Tapi takdir memang tak pernah berjalan mulus, Kris tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mundur dan berhenti melanjutkan kontraknya sebagai salah satu artis SM entertaiment, termasuk berhenti menjadi bagian dari EXO.

Terlebih konser pertama mereka yang akan digelar beberapa hari lagi, mereka sudah melakukan latihan keras dan persiapan yang sangat matang dengan dua belas member. Dan sekarang, mereka hanya bersebelas, itu artinya akan ada satu ruang kosong yang entah harus bagaimana mereka mengisinya. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah, terlalu pusing dan mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kecuali mengikuti semua perintah dari manager mereka.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya manager Lee dengan nada datar namun tegas.

Tak ada satupun dari kesepuluh member menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi melihat ekspresi yang terlihat dari para member sudah cukup membuat sang manager menghela napas berat. "Dasar anak itu." gumamnya pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh lainnya.

"Saat aku kembali nanti, semua urusan ini harus selesai."

"Jika tidak, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dengan begitu sang manager-pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih tak sanggup mengutarakan sepatah katapun.

-0-

Waktu semalam sepertinya tak cukup untuk membuat airmata miliknya terkuras habis, nyatanya hingga pagi ini dan hingga semua berita yang tersebar luas diluar maupun didalam dorm masuk ke gendang telinganya matanya terus berkaca-kaca dan bola mata putihnya sudah sepenuhnya merah karena menangis terus-terusan.

Tangan mungilnya meremas kuat sebuah benda yang diketahui itu adalah gelang dengan bandul trixy pemberian dari Kris. Kris selalu bilang padanya jika orang yang paling dicintainya didunia ini adalah dirinya, Kris juga selalu bilang jika dia akan selamanya berada disisinya, menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang akan selalu dia peluk dan dia hargai seumur hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berbeda. Dia merasa hilang, Baekhyun merasa tak punya seseorang lagi yang bisa dia pegang saat dia terjatuh.

"Hyung..."

"Pergilah, Tao. Aku masih ingin sendiri." Jawabnya lemah tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari benda perak ditelapak tangannya.

"Tapi sebentar lagi manager akan datang,"

"Lalu apa peduliku!?" Tao tersentak kaget saat mendengar Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kini Baekhyun tak lagi menatap benda ditelapak tangannya itu, melainkan menatap Tao -yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya— dengan sepasang bola mata merah yang sudah kembali mengeluarkan lelehan-lelehan hangat air mata.

"Kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun di dorm ini yang memahamiku!? Kenapa semua orang malah menyalahkan Kris-hyung!? Kenapa!?" Tubuhnya ikut bergetar seiring Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang sempat kehabisan karena berteriak. Air mata kembali tumpah seakan tak pernah habis walalupun dia menangis sepanjang hari.

"Kris-hyung memang pergi. Tapi dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia memilih pergi. Hanya saja... hiks" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dia mengeratkan gengaman tangannya yang masih terdapat gelang pemberian Kris, dan menaruhnya didepan dadanya. Dia mencoba menarik napas panjang diikuti kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup rapat.

Tao yang tak tahan melihat pemandangan didepannya kini sudah mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Dia masih tak mengeluarkan suaranya dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa alasannya...? Kenapa dia harus pergi? Kenapa dia... hiks"

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu kembali terisak, dan untuk kali ini Tao berusaha mengeluarkan keberaniaannya untuk bisa menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukaannya. Apa yang membuatnya tak percaya adalah Baekhyun tak menolaknya, justru pemuda mungil itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Tao dan terisak semakin keras.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya dan menusap punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar pelan. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini semakin membuat hatinya hancur. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia tak pernah meminta semua ini untuk terjadi.

"Kenapa dia harus pergi, Tao...-hiks-? Kumohon, katakan padaku apa alasannya...?"

Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak, potongan-potongan memori mulai menyatu dan mengisi otaknya.

.

.

'_Jika kuberitahu alasan sebenarnya, masihkah kau mencintai Kris-ge, hyung?'_

.

.

* * *

**"_Apa kau masih ingat dengan gadis yang pernah kuceritakan?"_**

**"_Siapa?"_**

**"_Jing Fei"_**

**_Tao tetap diam, menunggu Kris untuk kembali berbicara._**

**"_Dia sudah bangun."_**

**"_Maksudmu?"_**

**"_Dia sudah sadar, dia sudah bangun dari komanya."_**

**_Tao kembali diam mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Kris ucapkan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_**

**"_Aku tak punya pilihan lain, mungkin ini sudah waktunya."_**

**"_Dan kau akan meninggalkan semua ini? meninggalkan _dia_? Kau gila, ge! Kau pikir ini hanya hal sepele yang bisa kau tangani sendiri?"_**

**"_Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan!?" Kedua pemuda asal China itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain, tak berbeda jauh. Tatapan mereka sama-sama mengandung emosi dan perasaan frustasi._**

**"_Kau tau, ge. Jika dari awal—"_**

**"_Semua ini sudah salah. Aku tahu semua ini memang kesalahanku, aku merasa bodoh. Aku menysesal, tapi satu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku sesali..."_**

**"_...bisa bertemu dan mencintai Baekhyun." Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kris membuat dada Tao terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._**

**"_Tao..."_**

**"_Aku tak pantas meminta hal ini, tapi... Bisakah kau menjaga Baekhyun, untukku?"_**

**'_Menjaga Baekhyun untuknya, untuk seorang Wu Yi Fan. Dia pikir dia siapa?' Tao tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja Kris ucapkan. Tentu saja dia akan menjaga Baekhyun, bahkan jika nyawanya sekalipun yang dipertaruhkan. Tapi menjaga Baekhyun demi Kris sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah dia lakukan._**

**_Tao terkekeh frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri,"Aku tidak tahu, seorang Wu Yi Fan bisa menjadi orang pengecut seperti ini." walaupun kalimat kasar yang baru saja terselip dari bibir Tao membuat hati Kris berdenyut linu, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menelan pasrah kata-kata itu dalam pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Tao tidak salah. Dia memang seorang pengecut._**

**"_Aku tidak tahu rencapa apa selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan. Kau ingin pergi? Silahkan. Kau ingin tetap tinggal? Silahkan. Tapi jika kau sampai membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetespun air mata, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu hidup penuh dengan perasaan menyesal, ge! Kau harus ingat hal itu."_**

**_Tao bangkit berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi, tapi bari dua langkah dia ambil. Dia berhenti dengan posisi badan membelakangi Kris. "Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat. Mulutku tak akan terkunci selamanya untuk semua keohonganmu, Kris." Dengan begitu pemuda berambut blonde itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terlihat tertegun dengan ucapannya barusan. Bukan karena Tao tidak memanggilnya ge, melainkan Kris. Tapi karena kebohongan besar yang selama ini dia sembunyikan._**

**_._**

**_Kebohongan jika selama ini sudah ada sosok lain dihatinya, sebelum Baekhyun hadir dikehidupannya._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N : I'M STILL ALIVE GUYSSSSS. OMG!** /awkawrd/ Saya maklumin kalo kalian udah ngelupain saya. It's okay, saya emang gak tahu diri banget. Tiga bulan lebih saya ngilang tiba-tiba, nelantarin semua fics. Oke2 baiklah jangan bahas masalah ini. Fics ini aja sebenernya udah menjamur sejak –oke- kalian gak usah bertanya-tanya sosok tiang listrik yang punya alis angry bird yang sekarang udah beralih profesi jadi aktor.

TBH, 3bulan ini saya sibukkkk bangettt –mau diulang?- Tiga bulan belakangan ini saya SUPER SIBUK sama pekerjaan. Sampai temen saya ngatain saya 'workaholic'. Sebenernya saya juga gak pengen, tapi apa daya. Jadi workaholic bukan karena keinginan saya sendri tapi ini tuntutan pekerjaan. Bayangin guyssss, dua profesi pekerjaan sekaligus saya lakuin tiap hari.

Dan untuk ngobatin kerinduan kalian sama saya /walau sebenernya gak yakin ada yang inget/, saya akhirnya mempersembahkan **'ficlet KrisBaek'** yang udah menjamur di laptop 3bulan lebih.

Maaf kalo jelek, maaf kalo ancur. Ini sebenernya bentuk rasa kefrustasian saya karena ditinggal si 'Angry Bird' pergi. TT^TT

Sampai detik inipun saya masih gak rela, seriously.

Kalo masih gak nggeh sama cerita diatas. Oke saya jelasin.

_**Jadi ceritanya**__, sebelum Kris jadi artis di korea /jadi member EXO/. Sebenernya dia udah punya tunangan di sana. Tapi sayangnya tunangannya itu terlibat kecelakaan mobil yang ngebuat dia koma hampir dua tahun._

_Kris suka sama Baekhyun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Artinya dia udah menghianati tunangannya dan membohongi Baekhyun sekaligus._

_Saat dapet kabar kalau "jing Fei" aka tunangannya Kris itu udah bangun dari komanya, saat itu juga perasaan bersalahnya udah gak tertahankan karena udah membohongi Baek selama ini. jadi dia mutusin buat berhenti dan pergi. _

_Dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu kebohongan Kris Cuma Tao._

.

.

Oke fix!

.

Untuk fics lainnya, "Binggest Mistake" and "Take Me Back to The Start" masih dalam proses. Makasih banyak yang masih nungguin saya sampai detik ini. /criess/

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf buat semua readersku tersayang, I'LL TRY TO COMEBACK SOON.

.

.

**JUST WAIT PATIENTLY.**

**Have a GREAT DAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks^^ /throwKrisBaek/**


End file.
